


A Series of Domestic Fluffs (Fire Emblem Three Houses)

by Kiki_Kai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chapter one shots, Claude's wyvern - Freeform, Dedue Molinaro/Annette Fantine Dominic - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Draconic!Byleth, Dragon thoughts, Dragon!Byleth headcannons, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Dragons, Harvest Festival, High Fantasy, High fantasy dragons, Kisses, Love Confessions, Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Oblivious Byleth is hella oblivious someone please help this girl, Oblivious My Unit | Byleth, Oblivious!Byleth, Other, Playful!Byleth, Sassy!Byleth, Short Stories, Snow Day, Unconditional Love, Wyverns, fall - Freeform, first snow, fluffbutts, implied nsfw, loving kisses, more tags to come, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kai/pseuds/Kiki_Kai
Summary: Hi I'm a high fantasy author and I have some opinions about Fire Emblem Three Houses.I'm a sucker for fluffy things, and fluffy stories, and the thought of dragons everywhere so this really seems to be the perfect fandom for that huh. A lot of these short stories will be with female byleth, but other pairs might pop up. I am simply letting myself write to prepare for NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month). I don't know when these will be updated, but I will also let you know that these are not spoiler free! Most of these will be at the end of the Blue Lions route.I hope you all enjoy!(For those wondering, the angsty Claude/Byleth war piece was taken out and replaced with a fluff fic about Ashe. The claude fic will be posted separately on my page. Title and tags have been changed accordingly.)





	1. A Very Confused Thief (F!Byleth/Seteth)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This chapter is about Byleth being really confused about her sudden draconic urges that she gained from bonding with Sothis, and Seteth being weirdly pleased about it~ Enjoy!

Byleth was confused. Very very confused.

Ever since she had originally bonded with Sothis, a new sensation had washed over her. Initially, she had just wrote it off as some sort of side effect from bonding souls with a goddess, but now things were very different. And, to be fair, she wasn’t exactly paying close attention to her body with the craziness that had been going on immediately after her transformation, such as a war beginning and falling into a ravine only to be asleep for five years. But now, she was back with her students, and her fellow professors, along with that same feeling as before, just stronger.

It seemed that her sense of smell had been heightened, and everyone had their own distinct smell. The only way she could properly describe it to herself was that she had a similar nose to that of an animal. She learned quickly that some scents made her more comfortable than others. Lorenz, with all of his gaudy perfume, almost made her gag a couple of times. Then again, it might have been because of what he was saying.

Other people, however, like Felix or Dimitri, their scents made her feel at ease. Bernie’s made her a little protective, as did Dorothea’s and Ignatz’s. There was one, however, that made her so comfortable that she had almost fallen asleep a couple of times talking to him. Seteth was a warm soul, she knew, but she didn’t know it was warm enough to make her nearly fall asleep. It had almost gotten her in trouble a couple of times talking to him. Many a time he had asked her if she was getting enough sleep, and while she said yes, she was sure that the blush on her face was very prominent.

After a couple of months, those scents started to bring about urges. Ones that she desperately had to ignore. No, she could not hold Bernie close and brush her hair. No, she could not easily hug Dimitri or Felix for comfort. And no, she was definitely not allowed to stay in Seteth’s room for a night or two. The biggest urge Byleth had to fight, however, was that she needed to take things. Specifically from Seteth.

Within what seemed like no time, Byleth had a small pile of things of Seteth’s. Some books, some of his quills, and, regrettably, some clothes and blankets. When she was stressed, she would wrap herself in these objects and almost immediately fall asleep. When she awoke, a sense of guilt would come over her, and she would force herself to leave her pile. Never would she be allowed to tell anyone about this. It was terribly embarrassing, and she didn’t even know why she was doing it. It confused her to no end, but alas, the deeds had already been done. But facing Seteth was slowly becoming much harder to deal with.

Seteth could only watch on with amusement. He had an inkling of what was going on, but he wasn’t entirely sure. He needed proof, and Byleth’s blushing face was, unfortunately, not enough to go off of. Slowly but surely, he started to notice some of his things going missing, and they were always in some sort of pattern. Perhaps some of his clothes that he wore most recently, or his most used quill, or the book he was most definitely still reading.

One night, when Seteth entered his room, he gave a puzzled look to his bed, which was devoid of all of his blankets. He stepped in, sighed, and sat down on the bed. Hopefully, this was enough to go after the chronic thief. As he leaned down to sniff the bed, a knock rang upon his door.

“Come in,” he said, leaning back up.

Flayn, his beloved daughter, entered the room with a small smile on her face. It was soon followed by a giggle, and she promptly shut the door behind her. “I see you are still dealing with your thief.”

“I am, yes, though I’m pretty sure I know who it is.”

“Oh? And how would you know that?” she said, sitting beside her father.

“Byleth has been here, if the scent of the bed is any indication to go after.” He leaned back on the bed, laying there and sighing. His body ached after the long day, and while he appreciated the sentiment of the Professor, he dearly wished that he had some of his blankets. Yet the faint smell of her started to wash over him. It was small, but it was there. She had been here, and all of the things that had been stolen gave him a strange indication.

Flayn leaned over and smelled the bed as well, coming back with a nod. “I agree, she definitely has been here. What do you think that this means, Father?”

“I believe that the professor is nesting.”

A small silence went between them, before Flayn burst out in a giggle. “Nesting? I did not know our dear Professor was one of us.”

“Alas, I do not believe that she is, but if what she said was true, and she received power from the goddess, it would not be unlikely that she has gained some of our draconic tendencies. Do you remember when you first started to nest, Flayn?”

She sighed, looking at the ceiling as if recalling a memory. “I do, yes. Mine was mostly filled with things of mother and you, as well as a lot of fish.”

“We could not get the fish smell out for what seemed like months.”

“It was a common smell among our family, that was for sure. Father?”

“Yes, Cethlean?”

“If the Professor is taking only your specific items, and none from anyone else, does that mean that, perhaps, she is fairly interested in you?”

The question made his heart skip a beat, which was one that he didn’t quite expect. Yes, he was aware of the obvious attraction to him, as well as the horribly confused looks upon Byleth’s face when something would come up regarding it. Perhaps she herself didn’t even know about her attraction. And it had just now occurred to him of his attraction to the dear Professor.

“That is a high possibility, yes.”

“And you like her too, do you not?”

Seteth laughed slightly, a bashful smile across his face. “Nothing gets past you, does it, my dear?”

Another giggle from Flayn. “I do try my best. I believe that you two would work well together. After all, if she’s nesting, it might be best to give her advice. Or better yet, invite her to stay with you.”

“Now Flayn, I don’t quite believe that we are at that stage in our development. I don’t believe the Professor even understands what’s going on. If I were to give her this advice, as you say, that would ellude her to you and I’s true identity. If that were to get out, then all of our efforts would be compromised.”

“I’m aware, but you trust her explicitly, do you not? I highly doubt that the Professor, of all people, would have any issues regarding our draconic heritage.”

Seteth narrowed his eyebrows. “Are you that intent on having her as your new mother, Flayn?”

Flayn gave a small laugh and looked away. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you so happy with a woman. Mother was the last time you had truly given yourself to another. Our Professor has obviously won over your heart, seeing the smile you give when you’re around her. And, to be fair, I would not mind her to be my mother. She is strong, compassionate, and caring to all. She would do us both good.”

Another silence fell upon the room. Byleth’s scent reached Seteth’s nostrils once more, sending a small chill down his spine. He was sure that his scent was just as much of a calmer, as hers was for him. He could already feel his eyes starting to get droopy, but he forced himself awake to sit back up on the bed. He stood, stretching his sore body a small amount, and then headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” Flayn asked.

He looked back at her with a small smile and a blush. “I’m going to make our dreams a reality. And also, to retrieve my blankets.”

With that, Seteth left his room and wound around the expansive building of Garag Mach Monastery. Most of the students were already in their rooms with how late it was, and others were some of the expected stragglers. In reality, not much had changed with the students over these long five years. And while he could have yelled at a couple of them, he was more focused on a different goal.

The door to Byleth’s room was shut, which was not unexpected. When dragons nest, It was highly common for them to also want some peace and privacy. Perhaps more so when the person in question had been fused with that of the goddess. As he approached her door, he could feel his heartbeat start to beat harder, and he could start to smell the pheromones that only a female dragon could produce. It took him a little bit by surprise, especially since it was something he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. Of course, it was a smell invisible to that of a regular human, but he could feel his throat begin to run dry because of it. 

How long had it been since he was this nervous? Perhaps since Flayn was kidnapped? But that was an entirely different reason, and this was definitely more of a romantic type of nervous than the oh-my-goddess-my-daughter-has-been-kidnapped type of nervous. He stepped in front of her door, swallowed hard, and knocked on the door. He could hear her shuffle inside, and a cautious “who is it?” rang from the other side.

“This is Seteth, may I please enter?”

Moments passed, and Seteth almost couldn’t help but smile. He could practically feel her anxiousness from there. The first nest was always a rough one, especially for females. Not only did they have to deal with every emotion starting to run high, but it was also a very rough time to find a mate. Seteth had to remind himself that it must be even worse not knowing why it was happening. He was taken from his thoughts when the door slightly cracked open, to reveal one of Byleth’s bright green eyes.

“Why?” she asked, eyebrows furrowed and barely allowed Seteth to even see inside her room.

“Well,” he purred with a smile. “I wouldn’t mind having some of my blankets back.”

If Seteth could have the squeak that Byleth just made on constant repeat, he absolutely would. Her face went entirely red, and she managed to hide her face behind the door. After a second, she pulled him in and quickly closed the door, promptly locking it. The scent of female dragon pheromones almost knocked him over, and it was extremely obvious she was trying to figure out how this nesting/mating thing worked.

On her bed was a nice pile of books, quills, his clothes and, of course, the newest addition of his blankets. It looked like she would curl into a ball near the corner, surrounded by all of his things. From what he could tell, none of the other student’s things were there, so she was just going for him. It made some butterflies erupt in his stomach, and he himself had to quell some of his draconic urges with a hard swallow. He knew that he missed the company of another dragon, but he didn’t know he missed it  _ this _ much.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he heard Byleth whimper out. He turned to see her resting against the wall, her face red, eyes pointed to the floor, and in a fairly submissive stance. Never had he seen the beloved Professor in such a way. “I-I don’t know what’s been coming over me…”

“It’s alright,” he purred. “I’m not angry.” His purr seemed to make her shiver, and he chuckled. “Though I will say that your nest looks a little more, ah, sharp, than some of the others that I’ve seen.”

Byleth looked up, confused. “Nest? Others? You know what’s going on here?”

“I have a theory,” he said, sitting down on the bed and picking up a casual shirt of hers. “When the goddess’s power became your own, I believe you inherited some of her, let’s say,  _ draconic _ tendencies.” He began to explain a lot of what was going on, how he had seen it before, and how he himself was one of the many dragons of legend. “In reality,” he explained, finishing up. “I find it quite an honor to be the one you’ve been stealing from for your nest. But as I said before, it seems fairly pointy. Do you find the books comfortable? Or the quills?”

Byleth almost looked ashamed, but she shook her head. “Not really… But they were small and unnoticeable. I… Didn’t want to make a scene.”

“And the blankets?”

She shifted against the wall. “They’re comfy yeah… They smell the most like you…”

It was cute to see the professor in such a way. So bashful and nervous. Seteth could start to feel his protective male dragon tendencies starting to kick in, and at this point, he wasn’t sure that he wanted to stop them. He chirped at her, a small part of his draconic tongue, and her eyes immediately darted to his. It was his way of saying that it was okay, and that she was safe with him. A couple more chirps, and her body started to relax. He smiled. She could understand him.

She responded with some chirps of her own, burying herself in her hands. They were purr-like chirps, and Seteth wasn’t even sure if she knew how she was making them. And she was promptly saying that she wanted him to stay, and that she wanted him to be hers. She felt safe with him. And that she was sorry for the trouble she had caused.

His breath became tight in his throat, and he stood. He was sure now that he was exhibiting his own pheromone, because as he got closer, the chirps got faster and more prominent. He allowed his hands to meet her waist, and pulled her in close. She immediately buried herself in him, and he couldn’t help but give a kiss to the side of her head. It caused her to squirm, and he chuckled.

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve had this,” he whispered, holding her close. “If I had known you had felt like this earlier, then perhaps things might be different.”

“Does this mean I’m a dragon now?”

“You certainly have the tendencies. Whether or not you can transform is an entirely different topic.”

“Can you transform?”

“I do my best not to, but yes, I can.”

“...I wanna see it.”

A breathy laugh left Seteth. “Maybe when the world allows it, I will let you see my true form.”

Byleth pulled away from his neck and looked up at the male dragon standing before her. He was majestic, and to finally have him so close, and also so close to her nest, seemed like a miracle. Her hands absentmindedly ran across his face and his beard, and he just watched. He was allowed her to do what she needed to do. That was when all of her pent up feelings overtook her, and she pulled him into a very loving and passionate kiss.

He fully reciprocated, keeping a hand at her waist and another at the back of her neck. They melted into each other, barely even letting their lips part for even a second. There was a need there, one that was felt by both of the usually stoic members. When they finally pulled away, Byleth had tears running down her face, and Seteth only gave a breathy smile. They had wanted this for a very long time, the both of them. Seteth planted some more small kissed around Byleth’s face, causing her to laugh softly.

“Well, I don’t think that nest is going to work out for much longer, my dear.”

Byleth pouted. “Why?”

“Nest usually fit two don’t they?” he said with a wink. “It might have to be rearranged a bit. And… possibly moved to a more… suitable location. Perhaps where all of my things began with?” The blush on Byleth’s face was enough, and Seteth brushed some of her hair from her face. “Best to get started now, right? And perhaps…” He leaned into her ear with a throaty purr, one common for that of a mating male dragon. “I can take some of this stress away once we’re done.”

Byleth didn’t need much more motivation after that.


	2. Sweet Tooth (Ashe/F!Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know that if there was a harvest festival, and Ashe and Byleth got together on that day, they would be just as sweet as the pastries they were bound to eat.
> 
> This is that.
> 
> Tags include: Fluff, fluff, sweets, fluff, ashe, fluff, female byleth, fluff, blue lion route spoilers, more fluff, and a brief appearance of Annette/Mercedes.
> 
> Did I mention fluff?

“Pastries!” a voice called from amongst the townsfolk. “Fresh pastries right out o’ the oven!”

The voice belonged to a little boy, who had some flour on his work shirt, and looked no more than 12. The aroma was absolutely delicious, and made Ashe’s mouth water immediately. Yes, he was supposed to be on his way to see his wife, but he also knew that she, too, had quite the sweet tooth. And Byleth was quite the sucker for pastries in particular.

He stopped, his wyvern sniffing the air at the scents of apple cinnamon, warm siders, and all sorts of fall spices. It looked like some chocolates were starting to be made too, and Ashe lamented that he probably wouldn’t be around to try them, fresh. The boy’s mother was standing beside him, and a mess of brown hair fell off her shoulder into a finely woven braid.

“Hello lad!” she chirped out to Ashe, obviously spying his wandering eyes. “Could I interest ya in any pastries? We have some pumpkin cupcakes, candied apples, stroodles, all sorts o’ stuff!”

“I would love some,” Ashe said with his normal ear to ear grin. “I do have a question, however.”

“What’s ya question?” the woman said, a smile equalling his. She leaned forward, and the kid looked on. She was obviously his mentor in the art of sales, and it almost seemed like he was taking mental notes.

“Do you have anything to take these with me? I fear my wife would have the saddest look on her face if she were to find out I had some pastries and she didn’t.” A chuckle left Ashe’s chest, imagining the sad puppy dog eyes she would always use on him. Despite being chosen by the Goddess, the Archbishop, and being the savior of the war, she still had a very playful side to her.

“Yes, of course!” the woman replied, and giving her child a curt nod. “What would ya be lookin’ to purchase?”

Ashe moved closer to the stall, which was more of a window shopping stall than anything. He figured that most of the delicious smells were coming from the small house behind the stall, and as he peered through the window, he could see a large kitchen, and several people who he assumed belonged to the woman’s family taking big trays of freshly cooked bread out of one of two ovens. It made sense, one could (unfortunately) not make a living off of pastries alone.

He ended up buying a decent amount, seeing as they were probably going to be snacking on them throughout their time together. He got a bunch of cookies themed for the season, croissants with some cherry jam and plum jam to go with them (homemade jam of course), caramel apples for the two of them to share and a bottle of apple cinnamon flavored cider to start off the occasion. The bill came out to be quite expensive, but Ashe nonchalantly handed the coin over to the woman, mentioning that there was a couple extra hundred gold in there for the family.

“A-Are you sure?” the woman asked, wide eyes looking over the young male. It made sense that she would be confused. Usually, the rich would go around parading their wealth through means of clothing, manner and expensive gear. And while the first two certainly didn’t seem to match up, the later did. All of Ashe’s armor was in amazing condition, not to mention the legendary bow Parthia on his back, a wyvern patiently waiting by his side, and what armor he had holding scratches, but still holding on well.

“Of course!” Ashe insisted. “My wife and I go through pastries pretty fast. If she likes them enough, we might even come back once the festival starts.” Ashe laughed, starting to put his bags of pastries carefully into the saddle bags attached to his wyvern. He was especially careful with the ciders, and while he was doing that, the word seemed to spread throughout the little shop of this strangely rich man and his expensive purchase. When he turned around to bid them farewell, a taller man and two other children stood next to the wife and the first child.

“Sir, wait,” the man called to him as Ashe was about to walk away. “We appreciate your business and the tip highly, but perhaps we can lessen the bill, since you bought in bulk?”

Ashe simply shook his head. “No need. After all that hard work, you certainly deserve it.”

The male, who was tall, dark skinned and sprouting a rough beard, looked at his wife. He seemed to be just as stunned at the kindness Ashe was presenting. “P-Perhaps you can let us know who your wife is, so if we were to cater her as well, we could show her the same kindness?”

Ashe thought for a second. “Hmm, I suppose she wouldn’t mind being a return customer.”

“Does she live close?” one of the children asked. She had a mess of brown hair, much like her parents, and some freckles on peppering her nose.

“She does, yes. She lives at the monastery, just up the road.”

“Ooh!” the boy pipped up, a big grin on his face. “She must be some kinda important then, huh?”

“I’d say so,” Ashe laughed.

“What does she look like?” the mother asked. “So that we may recognize her if she comes to us.”

The silver haired male smiled at them. “Green hair, green eyes, usually some sort of fancy dress, perhaps a couple of bodyguards near her. Though, if I’m there, I suppose I’ll be the bodyguard.”

The family's eyes widened. “The… Archbishop? Archbishop Byleth?” The father managed to get out.

“That’s her!” Ashe beamed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I believe I’ve kept her waiting for far too long. I hope to see you guys at the festival!”

And with that, Ashe was on his way. A smile was constantly plastered on his face. It was one of his favorite tidbits to say to people, that he was married to such an important person. It was kind of hard not to brag about some of the stuff that the two of them went through, but the bragging was always made up for by the lovesick expression on his face. And now, after what seemed like ages, he was finally able to come and see her again.

He hoped that he could stay this time around. The last time he was able to visit her, he was whisked away so quickly for other knightly duties that, in his opinion, took far too long. As he started to climb the winding road up to Garrag Mach, he gave a sigh of relief. He was finally going to be able to spend some time with her, and neither of them would be busy with something. She had promised him that they would spend time at the festival together, just the two of them. He started to get butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it.

A cool breeze passed over Ashe, knocking a few orange leaves onto the road. He smiled. Autumn had finally arrived. The festival in question was simply further proof of that. It had been a very long time since Ashe had even seen a harvest festival, especially in the last seven years or so. There were too many places that were still healing from the scars of war, and he had been helping out across all of Fodlan to make sure that those scars healed correctly.

He passed people going to and from Garrag Mach, and it was fairly refreshing to see some smiles on the faces of the citizens. Festivals always seemed to get the general population in a good mood, and if Ashe wasn’t mistaken, Byleth was the one who thought of this to begin with. Even in public affairs, she was still a brilliant tactician at heart. He wondered if the people of Fodlan would ever believe that she was once known as the Ashen Demon.

Ashe laughed to himself. One, the fact that her previous title coincided with his name felt a little like fate to him, and two, going from a demon to an archbishop was a pretty hefty turn of events. Sure it took about six years, but hey, what’s time when Byleth was gifted godly powers by the goddess herself?

There were points in time where Ashe swore that he was having extreme de ja vu, but he could never figure out why, or why it was only with Byleth nearby. Over the rapid course of events, he simply assumed that it was something that she had been gifted, and that it was her doing. He never said anything though, and neither did she, for that matter. They were just a part of her now, and a part of her that Ashe adored.

Ashe looked up from his thoughts, and also his game of trying to step on every crunchy leaf that wandered his way, to see the main gates of Garrag Mach. There were a couple of vendors that he still recognized, such as the blacksmith and some of the general goods stalls, but majority of them seemed to have had rotated out. Specifically the traders from the north and south, to be replaced by a general mill of traders from all over Fodlan. Ashe swore that he even saw a jewelry stand full of rare gems from all over. He was distracted by a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up to see Annette waving at him from atop the stairs. Ashe waved back, and Annette came down the stairs to give the silver haired male a big hug.

“Oh my Goodness, Ashe!” she chirped, parting from him with a big smile. “How have you been? It’s so good to see you!”

Ashe laughed. “It’s good to see you too Annette. I’ve been well! How has being a teacher treated you?”

“It’s gone well! It’s really fun, teaching all the students.”

“Annie!” A voice called from behind the duo. They looked to see the source of the voice, only for Annette to be fiercely hugged by Mercedes. The two girls laughed and gave each other big kisses, only succeeding in making Ashe long for his wife as well. But the three of them stayed and talked for a little bit, the two girls holding onto each other closely. After a bit, Mercedes piped up.

“Oh, I’m sorry Ashe! I’m sure you want to see Byleth, huh? We don’t want the sweets in your bag to get too cold, now do we?” A cheeky giggle came from her, and Annette furrowed her eyebrows.

“How did you know about that?” Ashe questioned.

“I saw you make the purchase! You left right as I was walking up to say hi.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, Mercedes! I must not have seen you.”

She shook her head. “No worries! I wanted to see Annie anyways.”

“And you didn’t bother getting me any sweets?” Annette pouted.

Mercie just giggled. “I figured we could make some together!”

Annette’s pout immediately went away. “I would love that! C’mon, let’s go!”

The two said their final goodbyes to Ashe for the day as Annette dragged her wife over to the dinning hall. Ashe only chuckled slightly, making a detour to put his wyvern in the stables. After that was all taken care of, he started to meander his way over to where he thought Byleth would be, the bags of pastries clutched tightly in his hands. And he was correct in his assumptions.

The Archbishop was currently leading a group prayer to all the civilians that resided at the Cathedral, and Ashe leaned against one of the pillars on the side, away from the pews. His legs crossed and he put his hands in his pockets, watching the beauty of Byleth and all that she was. With the light streaming through the repaired stained glass windows, she looked more radiant than even she ever knew. Her green hair and white gown were lit up in various blues, greens, reds and yellows. Her song echoed through the expansive space, making it’s way into the hearts of those who needed it.

That was always one thing that Ashe liked about Byleth’s voice. It was so calming, and it took away all of his worries and his stress. And all throughout the song, she had a smile on her face. It was bizarre to think that, when Ashe first met Byleth, she was emotionless. She never smiled, she never looked sad or angry. Thankfully that all changed.

Because her smile was the light of his world.

The song ended, and Ashe could hear some sobs from the people in the crowd. The male had to remind himself of the fact that even this place was still healing. It had only been a year since everything ended. People were still mourning. Thankfully, Byleth was always there to help. He just hoped that she didn’t strain herself too hard.

The prayer ended, and people started to get up and disperse. Some people stayed and continued to talk to Byleth about their woes and their sorrows. She was always attentive and kind, giving whatever advice she thought was necessary. Each person got their turn, and she never brushed anyone off. Unfortunately, this meant that Ashe essentially had to wait in line.

When the person in the group in front of him was done, he wandered off, and her eyes wandered to his own green eyes. He was thankful for two things. One, that there was no one behind him, and two, that he had the hindsight to put down his bags to receive a giant hug from Byleth, who squeaked with glee and buried herself into him.

“Ashe! You’re back! You made it!”

He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in the sweet scent of flowers that she always seemed to radiate. “I am, yes. I’m sorry I was gone for so long, my love.”

“You needing to leave in the first place was too long,” she said, and Ashe could hear the small chirps of her draconic side reaching his ears. Before he could even think to drag her away to a place where they could be alone, she pulled back and gave him a very long, loving kiss to his lips. Ashe didn’t dare pull away. He wanted that just as bad as she did, and he didn’t care that all the eyes of the Cathedral were on them.

They had never been too terribly public about their relationship, but they never needed to hide it either. It was never about everyone knowing, more along the lines of a fun tidbit to share whenever the topic came up. The two of them pulled away, and, with pastries in tow, made their way to Byleth’s room. She was basically bouncing up and down with glee, talking about her day, and what had happened since he left. But it was mostly about how much she missed him, and asking him how his trip went.

When the two of them closed the doors to Byleth’s room, she plopped down on the bed with Ashe plopping down right next to her. They immediately latched onto each other, Byleth’s head on Ashe’s chest, his hand travelling lovingly through her hair and on the soft skin of her shoulders, and the other one intertwined with her fingers. Soon enough, Ashe could hear the small but audible draconic purrs coming from her form.

“I missed you,” she whispered, a shakiness to her voice.

“As did I, my love,” he whispered back, planting a kiss on her forehead. She snuggled in closer as a response. It took awhile for the two of them to actually get around to eating the pastries, but when they did, they didn’t last too long. Neither did the cider, for that matter, and with the mix of that and the cool autumn breeze moving through the room from an open window, the couple quickly found themselves wrapped around each other in a mountain of blankets, falling asleep for the evening.

Of course, comments that were even sweeter than the pastries were whispered to each other, and the two simply lavished in the other’s presence. Byleth made sure that nothing had been scheduled for the day of the harvest festival, and the two wandered the fair, trying out different ciders, ales and sweets.

Needless to say, despite the two of them having a decent amount of personal gold to their names, they were fairly short in that department for the remainder of the month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look I just wanted to write something cute for the fall season, and I really /really/ love Ashe.
> 
> Follow my Twitter @leavaloo for more derpy stuff (and also drawings)  
(I'm not that good at drawing yet but damn it I'm trying)  
(It's 2 am and I need to sleep lol)


	3. Queen of Beasts and Man (Claude/F!Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Lunalight! Byleth, after being gifted draconic tendencies along with new powers by Sothis, is regarded highly among both human and wyvern. Claude is very confused as to why his white wyvern has been acting so strange since the professor returned.
> 
> Some Claude fluff!  
Tags include: dragon!byleth, fluffy claude, and a very very oblivious byleth to the fact that pretty much everyone has a crush on her. This includes claude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While you all are welcome to leave request suggestions in the comments, please note that there is no guarantee that I will write them! The ones that I like and find super cute I will write, and 9 times out of 10 I might put in my own pairing that I feel fits for the occasion!
> 
> That being said, I love your comments guys <3 I'm glad y'all are liking my dorky little fluff fics.

“What’s got you so riled up, boy?” Claude asked his white wyvern.

Normally, his wyvern was a handful by all accounts, but he’d been different ever since Teach returned. Now, everytime Claude and his wyvern were even remotely near her, it seemed like the white beast would lose his mind. And it wasn’t just Claude that was confused. Pretty much everyone around him had noticed the sudden change in his wyvern.

At the very least, the professor didn’t seem overly bothered by it. She would just giggle at the two of them, and their antics together. Claude trying to reign in a crazed wyvern, and pull him _ away _ from the professor was starting to become a daily chore. There was, of course, another problem in this endeavor, which was that Claude himself didn’t want to be away from the professor, either. It was… becoming quite the predicament.

“What in the good goddess’s name is going on with your wyvern?” Lorenz asked one night after the lot of them were just about to get back from a mission. During the time that they had traveled, the beast would try his damndest to nuzzle against Byleth, or offer her rocks of some sort in exchange for a bit of petting. Something along those lines.

Claude sighed as he did his best to tie his wyvern to a tree, along with all of the other various animals that the party had. It was… becoming quite the battle. “I don’t know, Lorenz,” he curtly barked out. “He’s never been this much of a handful before.”

“Well, his behavior is becoming problematic,” the purple haired man continued. “On the battlefield, he has pulled some reckless moves that would have endangered many of our fellow party members!”

“Oh, you think I don’t know that?” Claude snapped, finally managing to latch the dragon to a sturdy branch, alongside Ashe and Cyril’s wyverns. They seemed to be giving Claude’s wyvern a look, kind of like _ dude, seriously? _ Claude gave a frustrated sigh. “I’m the one riding the damn thing. He hasn’t been listening to what I’ve been saying lately.”

“Strange,” Lorenz said, hand obviously up and his eyebrows furrowed. “Is there any reason you can think of why he might have suddenly turned against your command?”

“He started to act like this when Teach came back. It’s just… slowly gotten worse.”

“Why don’t I go grab her, then?” Lorenz suggested.

Claude whipped his head around to look at him. “What?”

“Well, she might just be the solution to the problem at hand, don’t you think?”

Claude rubbed the back of his neck, which was kind of sore because of the sudden motions of his wyvern. “I suppose we could try it. I won’t lie and say that this seems strangely connected.”

“Alright, stay here then,” Lorenz said with a nod, then walked off back to the firelight of the camp. Claude just groaned, his sore muscles and slight frustration starting to get to him. The white beast gave a disapproving snort in Claude’s direction, and Claude just narrowed his eyes at it.

“Listen, you’re the one that’s been acting all crazy lately.”

A small growl from him.

“Don’t talk back to me.”

A disgruntled moan and a pull at the rope that held him followed Claude’s words.

“I don’t know why you’ve been so crazy lately. What’s with Teach that’s got you all riled up, huh?”

At the mention of the professor, the wyvern gave a low, throaty purr, and his eyes closed slightly. Claude recognized this in some of the other wyverns he’d seen throughout his days, but this action simply confused him more. It was a sign that the wyvern was fairly attracted to another wyvern, but as it turned out, Byleth was most certainly human.

The wyvern let out a happy snort of air through his nostrils, and started to tug more at the rope that held him in place. Claude looked over to see the professor strolling up with Lorenz, and Claude’s breath hitched somewhat. Not only was Byleth able to see through every scheme he’d have, she would also play along with them from time to time. It felt that whatever mask that he had always been trying to put on for the general public would fade away whenever she was there. It made him feel safe.

“What’s going on here?” she called out to the two of them, and Claude watched as his wyvern, along with the other two wyverns, bowed their heads at her approach. Of course, his white one only held it for a couple moments before getting excited again, but the other two nipped at him to bow his head down more. And, also of course, he didn’t listen. A wyvern after Claude’s own heart.

“Teach!” Claude called back, and soon enough, the woman was beside him, arms crossed and confused. “Okay so, here’s the deal. My wyvern has been going crazy ever since you came back to the monastery, and just keeps getting worse day by day. Is there something you can do to stop that? Or at least calm him down?”

A small laugh escaped Byleth’s lips, especially because the wyvern was giving very throaty chirps and purrs in the wyvern’s direction. This time, Claude could understand what was going on in the beast's head. Claude’s wyvern was trying to mate with Byleth. He decided this probably wasn’t a good time to tell her about this, especially since she was already petting the wyvern’s horns. The head of the golden deer didn’t know that it was possible for him to feel jealous over a wyvern.

“Hey boy, you have to listen to your master, okay?” she cooed to him. “If you and him both get hurt, I’ll be very sad. I don’t want to lose either of you, okay? You’re both very important to me.”

Claude felt his heart swell at the sudden affectionate words to both him and his wyvern, and he was glad that the darkness of the trees on this night were able to sufficiently hide the blush that was forming. He managed to make eye contact with Lorenz for a split second, but the coy grin on his face made him look back to a more pleasurable sight.

Remarkably enough, Claude’s wyvern started to calm down, and give almost apologetic chirps to the professor. With a final pat on his head, she turned to Claude and nodded. “There,” she said. “That should keep him calmed down for a little bit. If anything serious happens or he starts acting up again, just let me know, okay?”

“Will do, Teach. Thanks.”

With that, she started to walk off to the campfire where their group was at, leaving Claude with a heavily beating heart, a smug looking Lorenz, and a disappointed but calmed down wyvern. Lorenz chuckled, shaking his head briefly and putting his hand to his forehead. Claude gave him a questioning eyebrow.

“Well, I suppose that will do the trick for now, hm?”

“I suppose so. I think… I think my wyvern is in love with Teach.”

“Not much different from his master now, is it?”

Claude threw him a death glare, which definitely meant _ don’t you dare speak of that _, but Lorenz only laughed and walked away. A sigh came from the buck of a man, and he looked towards his wyvern, who gave him a snort in acknowledgement. Almost like he was definitely confirming that he had the hots for Teach.

“You know that she’s human, right?” he asked.

The wyvern didn’t seem to care, giving a throaty purr at the mention of her. Claude just shook his head and headed back to camp. The rest of the night, he tried his damndest to figure out what happened, and why all of the wyverns acted differently around her. It wasn’t just his wyvern that was acting strange, it was the others as well. They had all bowed her head when she approached. Claude decided that, when they got back to the monastery, he would ask her about it.

* * *

Of course, as soon as they manage to get back, ten million things end up happening at once. The man got pulled in so many directions at once that he couldn’t tell north from south south west, and it was hell on earth trying to find out that burning question. So he decided to do something that would make him look like a crazy person to the general public. Thankfully, he was going to the stables.

It was late at night, probably a time where most people wouldn’t be awake anymore. He opened the door to the wyvern specific stables and found his out of place wyvern, who gave some welcoming chirps to his master. It looked like he was about to fall asleep, but he forced himself up to greet Claude. The man sighed and gave some loving pets to the horns on top of the wyvern’s head.

“I get why a lot of people would like her,” the male started to explain. “But why do you, of all creatures? It just doesn’t make sense. She’s not even remotely the same species as you either.”

The wyvern nipped at his hand, giving a grumpy snort. It was like he was offended by the thought of _ not _being in love with Byleth. This was further explained by a bunch of whines, chirps and clicks that Claude could unfortunately not understand. He just shook his head. The wyvern tried again, giving very similar chirps and clicks to his master. It was like he was desperate for him to understand.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Claude blatantly said. “I’m just confused, is all. About you and the other wyverns treating her differently.”

More clicks, with some frustrated snorts in between. This went on for several minutes, before Claude heard a giggle in the corner. He whipped around to see the beautiful Byleth herself leaning against a pillar. The golden deer parted from his wyvern, and he couldn’t tell who was more embarrassed, the beast or him.

“T-Teach! H-Hey! What uh, what are you doing here?”

She shrugged. “I come here to try and relax sometimes. What a surprise I had when I saw a lovestruck wyvern and his master going around in circles in the same arguments.” She laughed again, and strolled up to the two of them.

“Wait, wait wait wait,” Claude said as a buffer to try and process what she just said. “Can you understand him?”

Byleth just nodded, giving a small pap to the top of the white beast’s head. “Yeah, it was a surprise to me too. But long story short, yes I can.”

“…How??”

Byleth sighed. “Long story short, and based on some of the explanations I’ve gotten, I managed to get a little more than just power from the goddess.”

Claude just raised an eyebrow for her to continue.

“Apparently, I can now understand wyverns and other beasts of a similar nature. I also have dragon-like tendencies, and according to a bunch of different wyverns, I have the scent of a… _ mature _ dragon.”

“Aaaand why is my wyvern specifically going for you?”

“Yours is the alpha wyvern amongst the group of wyverns here, and I am, I guess you could say, the trophy female wyvern. It’s… a weird process.”

The two of them sat in silence for a couple seconds before Claude just started laughing. Byleth looked away with a big blush on her face, which only made him laugh even more.

“So, you’re telling me that you’ve not only got the hearts of the entire monastery under your _ wing _, but also all the wyverns that we have?”

Byleth pouted in his direction. “What, you don’t believe me?”

“Oh no, I believe you. It just seems that wherever we go, people fall for you left and right!”

Now she just looked confused. “Really?”

Claude’s laugh softened into a sweet smile. “Yeah. You never noticed? You can make the shyest of souls come out of their shells, or the meanest person show their heart of gold. You can even make me take off my mask.”

It took Byleth a couple moments to process that, before she looked up with a soft but embarrassed smile. “It’s not much different than you, Claude. You made me a person, essentially.”

His heartbeat started to thump against his chest. “Made you a person? In what way?”

The professor looked sheepishly down at the ground. “I-I… I didn’t have emotions. None at all. Everyday was just another bleak moment in my life, until I came here. I got put into your class, and after a little bit, all of these… emotions that I could hardly process started to wash over me. Before I knew it, I was smiling and laughing alongside everyone, sharing my hardships with them, giving advice that I didn’t even know I had. It was… scary, to say the least.”

“…Scary?”

“Y-Yeah, of course it was. I didn’t know what anger was, or why when I was stressed, water would leak from my face. I didn’t know why my face made such strange movements when someone made a joke, or why I found the joke funny to begin with. It was fairly overwhelming. I-If… it weren’t for you, I don’t think I would have been able to stay.”

Without realizing it, Claude had moved closer to the professor, a mix of worry and nervousness on his face. It was always strange to see Byleth so… vulnerable. She was rarely ever like that, even around other people. His hand instinctively went to grab hers, and thankfully, she didn’t pull away. The blush on her face just got even bigger. “Why for me? Everyone else was there to help as well. So why specifically me?”

“Y-You…” She paused, taking a deep breath before speaking again. “You were my rock. When I was lost in the sea of these strange emotions, you would always find me and pull me out of there. Whether that was by your dorky schemes and jokes or your brilliant puzzle solving skills, you kept me in the present. I don’t think I would have dealt with… with my father’s death as nicely if you weren’t there. A-And now, there’s a new emotion that I don’t even know what it is. I’ve never felt it before.”

“Why don’t we trying figuring it out, huh?’ Claude cooed softly. “Try describing it.”

Byleth’s face contorted into strange confusion. “It’s weird it’s like, whenever you’re around, my stomach feels all tingly and weird, and I can’t keep a smile off of my face when you’re with me. Whenever you’re pulled away, I get kinda sad, but I don’t really understand where that comes from either. It’s very confusing.”

Claude laughed to himself, his own smile unable to leave his face. His heart raced, and even the small contact of their hands together felt like heaven on earth. He pulled the professor into a big hug, holding her tightly and chuckling at her small squeak of surprise. They held onto each other, enjoying the warmth. Claude’s hands rested on Byleth’s back and on the back of her head, his fingers sifting through the bright green strands of hair.

“I… feel the same way,” he whispered into her ear. Claude pulled back, but kept her close. There was a twinkle in her eyes, one that he loved. It was the one where she was surprised but fascinated, and her rosy cheeks only made it look even better. He just laughed. “I think you have a crush on me, professor.”

For once, he got to fully see the dragonic side of Byleth, because she immediately hid herself in his chest with a series of loud chirps. The entire bar of wyverns poked their heads up to see what was going on, only to give disappointed grunts and lay their heads back down. Claude couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw his wyvern bow his head down, defeated. That was all the translation that he needed.

He held her close and planted a kiss on her forehead. “I love you too, Byleth. Though, I think it might be best if we get some sleep.”

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his torso. “About that… I might have stolen your blankets.”

Claude raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Yeah… it’s a dragon thing.”

“Well I suppose I just have to sleep with you tonight then, huh?”

Byleth laughed softly, pulling back with a cheeky grin on her face. “So bold of you, Claude.”

The existing red on Claude’s cheeks got brighter. “That’s not—”

“Don’t lie to me, that’s absolutely what you meant. C’mon, my nest isn’t complete without the most important piece.”

And with that, Byleth dragged Claude by the hand out of the stables, but not before he looked at his wyvern, mouthing the words _ I win _, and relishing in the utterly defeated posture the wyvern displayed before he laid down to sleep.

He was also just happy that he was now the alpha, according to wyvern standards.


	4. The Beauty of Snow (Dimitri/F!Byleth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a family can be a man recovering from an intense amount of PTSD, a newly appointed goddess, and a deformed snowman, who has indeed been knighted.
> 
> It snowed in my state recently, and I really wanted to write something for it. Snow has always been super aesthetic to me, and I've always had a lot of good memories with it <3 Dimitri is perfect for this one.
> 
> Tags include: playful!Byleth, draconic!Byleth, PTSD mentions, PTSD memories mention, Blue Lions Post Time skip, Dimitri S Support Card Spoilers
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy <3

It was a snowy day in Faergus, so much so that small snowflakes lazily drifted down from the sky to rest upon the sunkissed ground. The capitol was sprinkled with the soft snow underfoot, and for many children, it was a day of bliss. Snow didn’t hinder much of anything in Faergus, since the people there were so used to it. On many of the hills, makeshift sleds had already been made in preparation, and parents laughed as their children would slide down and run right back up to do it again.

It was days like this that Dimitri had missed the most.

He remembered fondly how he, Sylvain, Felix and Ingrid would do much the same thing, and once their hands, feet and overall bodies got too cold to keep going, they would be given hot tea and bundled up in blankets that had already been sitting by the fire. After a long nap with everyone, food would be served, and at that point, the sun was starting to only become a sliver over the horizon, the snow reflecting the beautiful colors of the sunset right back up to the sky like a mirror.

He chuckled to himself as he looked out the window with his one good eye. How long had it been since he had recalled a good memory? In that moment, he had forgotten all of the things that followed those days, all the hatred and blood. A shaky sigh left his body, the memories all running through his head like a book. It was a book that he was unfortunately well versed in, and yet the words left scars upon his thoughts every time it popped up.

Thankfully, they were interrupted by a knock upon his office door. He turned around from the window, quizzitive of who it might be, and also dreading the horrible new stack of papers that might come with opening the door. A low groan left him, and he called out to them.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Your Highness. Might I have a second of your time?”

A small wave of relief washed over him at the sound of Dedue’s voice. “Yes, you may enter.”

With a click and a creak, the dark skinned male, rough with scars, made his way into the room with a bow. He shut the door behind him, which made Dimitri raise and eyebrow, as it was customary for Dedue to give his report, check on his king, and leave for other designated duties that had been assigned to him. This time, he stood beside his King, looking out of the window.

“I wanted to thank you for the other day,” he started. “For you allowing me to see my wife, if even only for the day.”

“I thought you deserved a little break from your workload. She certainly seemed happy herself.”

A smile rose to Dedue’s features, which was all Dimitri needed to know that he had been positively love struck the moment that Annette first surprised him. His eyes drifted down to the children playing in the snow within the courtyard, and the smile stayed for a few more seconds.

“I must ask, however, why you did not ask your own wife to return with mine,” Dedue mused, sending Dimitri a curious glance. “You, too, have earned a break as well, my King.”

Dimitri sighed, his heart aching with the thought of seeing his wife again. He wished for her to return home so badly. It were her hands that made him see clearly, and he wanted them to warm his soul again. Dimitri moved from the glass and to the desk, lightly tapping his fingers against the gnarled wood.

“I did, actually. Unfortunately, it seems as if her workload is just as severe as mine. I sent her a letter, and got one with Annette. I suppose the restoration of the Church is a lot more difficult than many of us thought of at the time.”

Dedue sadly nodded, sending a sympathetic smile to the man he had known for ages. He had saved Dedue’s life, and in turn, Byleth had saved Dimitri’s. It was a relatable pain that Dedue felt in Dimitri, and for that savior to be his lover as well? Dedue could only imagine the anguish of the lonely nights the King had to endure. Even now, in Dimitri’s casual wear, was the stress visible.

“Dedue,” Dimitri started, making the man perk up.

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“Did you have snow in Duscur?”

Dedue hesitated, taken off guard by the sudden personal question. “I—… Not much, no. Atop higher peaks, yes, but many of our lands were desert or plains. Snow was not very common within my town, at least. Why do you ask?”

Dimitri just shrugged and looked towards the window. “Simply a thought. Memories were going through my head, and I figured I might ask.”

Dedue frowned. “Memories?” He asked in a concerned tone.

The King simply dismissively shook his head. “Not bad ones, for once. I was reminded of how my friends and I would play in the snow after a long day of schooling.”

“I’m glad that pleasant memories have started to return.”

“As am I, my friend, as am I… Though, I hope I am able to create even better ones as time moves forward.”

“I’m sure, my King.”

Their friendly conversation was interrupted by another knock at the door, and when ushered in, it was one of the servants bringing another stack of papers that Dimitri needed to look over. Deude almost saw the man’s shoulders slump in defeat, but nodded and accepted them anyways. With that, he was left alone with his desk and his quill, and Dedue went about tackling other things for the day.

* * *

Dimitri, at one point in the day, was informed of a guest that had arrived for him, but that they were willing to wait until everything was needed to be done. He was never told who, but that they were patient and also looking around the castle. At that point, Dimitri’s hand was already feeling tired from the intensive position his hand had been shackled to, but he pushed through it and continued on.

Of course, some of his top advisors would come in every once in a while, and he would give his advice or orders depending on what was needed. He welcomed the break it would give his poor hand, but also dreaded going back to it. Each and every one of these things were important, especially since he had a lot more territory to look after. He had inherited the Alliance, taken over the Empire, and needed to repair the Kingdom that had already existed. Small territories needed supplies, villages still needed to be protected from various bandit groups that had formed, placed needed to be repaired.

It was a lot to go through, that was for sure.

After the final paper was dealt with, Dimitri groaned and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eye and let some of the stress wash out of him, and opened it to see the calming light of the candle he had lit flickering in the room. It bounced across book cases, wall decorations and, finally, to his crest and the crest of flames on two different banners, both framing the door. He smiled to himself, and thought of the warm smile of Byleth, and how warm her hands were.

His hands moved to his neck, trying to work out any kinks that had formed over this long night. The male stood, pushing some blonde strands of hair out of his view, stretched and began to make his way out of the room. That was before something caught his eye. In the courtyard, where all the children were playing prior, was a person. It took him a second to identify this person as a woman building a snowman in a very excited manner. It took him a little longer to see the strands of green hair peeking out from under a winter hat she was wearing.

Dimitri felt his breath begin to get faster, and he watched, mesmerized by Byleth’s antics. She was… playing in the snow. Without realizing it, a smile similar to his lovesick puppy days embraced his features. Then he couldn’t take just watching anymore, and he rushed down from his office to the open doors of the courtyard. No one was coming in or going out, and in the cold Faergus air, he could see his breath. The chill reached Dimitri’s bones immediately, but he didn’t mind. He was used to the sharp sensation, and instead, watched from a distance as Byleth started to clumsily put together a snowman.

It was clear to Dimitri that she had never done this before. Of course, he as a seasoned snowman creator, knew the best ways to roll up snow to the correct proportions. He was reminded of the snowmen building contests that he would have, and knew now that Byleth would automatically lose by default. One snowball was off to the side of the base snowball, kind of lopsided in nature, and she was rolling around more snow to make the head. When the Archbishop plopped the snowball on top, it kind of leaned to one time, and Dimitri heard a “no! No no no, you  _ stay _ ,” as if the snowball could hear her. When it finally stuck, she started looking around the courtyard for things to use as arms, a nose, some eyes and a mouth.

The entire time, Dimitri leaned against the cold stone of the entryway, the torchlight allowing him to see the happy expressions on Byleth’s face. She was so invested, that even looking around for the final parts, she didn’t see him leaning his head against the stone with an expression that just screamed how in love he was. The half-lidded stare, his hands in the pockets of his trousers, a dopey grin across his face, and small breezes lashing at the tan cloth of his shirt. The wind would make the ruffled hems of his shirt whip around slightly, and he was impressed that she didn’t hear it.

When she was done, she stood back, hands on her hips, nodding in a job-well-done manner at her snowman. It was obvious that she was in her travel clothes; her long coat nearly meeting with the tops of her riding boots, dark trousers probably insulated for the cold weather, and a hand-knit winter hat on top of her head. And yet, still, she had yet to notice her husband.

“Impressive work, my love,” he called to her, which made her jump nearly ten feet in the air and hold her chest. She looked in his direction with a baffled and embarrassed look on her face.

“Dimitri?!” she called back, and didn’t give the man much time to walk forward before she jumped into his arms. He only laughed into the giant kiss that she gave him, laughing more at the high pitched, draconic purr she let out when they parted. Dimitri held the petite woman up by her waist, fully allowing her to pepper kisses all along his face, with prime commentary such as “Oh my  _ Goddess _ I missed you!” and “Did you know how long I was waiting?” and “How much paperwork did you have?! You’re not overworking yourself are you?”

“I missed you too, probably five years, and of course I have, that’s who I am.” Dimitri chuckled with a wide grin at the pout Byleth gave him at his answered.

“How many times have I told you to  _ not  _ overwork yourself?”

“Far too many times to count, my love.”

“And do you listen?  _ Noooooo~ _ of course not.”

“At least I can build a snowman better than you.”

Dimitri put Byleth down, who immediately put her hands on her hips with a further increased frown. “ _ Excuse me! _ That was my first snowman!”

Part of Dimitri was taken aback by that. “Your… first one?”

“Yes! And you will be nice to Sir Patrik!”

“Sir Patrik, huh?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

“I don’t remember knighting him.”

“No you don’t, because I did!”

“You knighted Patrik?”

“ _ Sir _ Patrik, Dimitri.”

“Sir Patrik, got it.”

Byleth took her hands from her waist and held Dimitri’s hands. The smile on her face was made even more radiant by her rosy cheeks. Whether that was from the cold or a blush, it didn’t matter to Dimitri, who simply pulled her close into a tight embrace. A relieved sigh came from her form, enjoying the male burying his nose into her neck.

“I’ve  _ really  _ missed you,” he whispered into her ear, a shaky tone to it. His grip was tight; not enough to crush her, of course, but enough to really get across how much he had longed for him to be by her side.

This was reciprocated by Byleth burying herself in his form, her hands reaching up to wrap around his neck and play with his ponytail. “As have I, my love, as have I…” she whispered back, a low purr to her words.

“How long do I have you?” He dreaded the question he asked, but he needed to know. How long did he have to spend with her, before she was lost for long months? How long did he have to get acclimated to the warmth beside him, before cold sheets were all he could grasp? He pulled back, a sad expression plaguing his face, sort of like a puppy who whimpered whenever their loved ones left the residence.

“About that,” Byleth purred with a smile. “Would I be needing to move my stuff into your room, or a seperate room?” The light in her eyes danced mischievously in the flicker of the torches, and her grin only widened at the turn from sad to shocked expression on the King’s face.

“What?” he said, baffled.

“Well, I know that I don’t have a lot to my name because my father and I roamed around a lot, so I don’t think it’ll cause  _ too  _ much of a space issue, but I do have a cherished blankie that definitely needs to be hung somewhere. Also, I have this rabbit, her name is Jessie, and she’s really important too. Dad told me mom gave her to me and as such I need to take it with me whenever I move houses. Also I have—”

“Wait, wait wait wait, my love slow down,” Dimitri interrupted with a snort of laughter coming from Byleth. He paused a bit to process, his heart getting giddy the more it sunk in. “You’re… coming to live with me?”

“Yes, my dear,” she said lovingly. “I am.”

“W-What about the monastery?” He stumbled out, his body slowly getting happier and happier the more it dawned on him. It was like his body was filled with more energy, and he felt taller than he already was.

“Seteth and Flayn have taken over in that regard. We all agreed it would make more political sense if we were found in the same area. Besides, I think I like the title of  _ queen _ .” She laughed at the giddy expression on Dimitri’s face, and laughed even harder along with him when he picked her up and started to spin her around the courtyard.

“Oh my  _ Goddess _ I can’t wait!” he said as he was spinning. “I’ve so much to show you! So much to do!” He held her up by her waist, again, one hand around her and the other holding her head to his neck. Admittedly, this made the height differences much more bearable. He buried himself into her shoulder, muttering sickly sweet comments to her, as well as what activities he wanted to do with her, how happy he was to have her back, and how much he absolutely missed her every being. Oh how long he had missed the scent of flowers she always gave off, and how she had missed the scent of pine and winter greens. When he set her down again, a smile was unable to be taken from either of their faces.

“I would especially love to play in the snow with you sometime,” he cooed to her.

“I would love that,” she purred back.

Dimitri looked to the snowman and chuckled. “Is that really your first snowman?”

“Yes, it is! Why are you being mean to him!” Her pout had returned.

“I just find it hard to believe, that’s all. If you moved around so much, you would have been able to experience snow before, correct?”

“Well, yes…” Byleth got out sheepishly. “But… I didn’t really experience anything back then. Snow was just… a cold thing that got in the way of movement. The thought of playing in it was… far beyond anything I was capable of.” She looked down at the ground with a sad gaze. “I didn’t have emotions, not until I met you. This playfulness that I’ve had would have never grew, not if I didn’t have you. So… yes. This is my first time playing in the snow.”

Dimitri tilted Byleth’s head up and gave her a loving kiss. “Well then,” he started. “I suppose I need to teach you some things about snow.”

Byleth grinned. “That would be nice. But first, can we get inside? My everything is cold.” A small shiver ran through her body, as if defining her point. Dimitri chuckled and pulled her along by her hand to go inside.

“Of course. I suppose the first order of business is teaching you how to make a better Patrik.”

“Dimitri.”

“Yes?”

“It’s  _ Sir _ Patrik.”

Another laugh. “Of course, my love. Sir Patrik.”

In the days following, between moving Byleth into Dimitri’s room and various paperwork and leadership work that needed to be done, they would play in the courtyard, and Dimitri would attempt to teach his wife how to build a proper snowman. While he had to admit, Sir Patrik the 7th was a lot better than the original Sir Patrik, he had to keep telling himself to not mention how she would lose in a contest against him.


End file.
